Marraine
by Enileme-R
Summary: Lily a besoin de la marraine de son fils pour le garder le temps d'un week-end. Seulement, comme elle est débordée, elle demande à une seconde personne de venir l'assister.


/!\ IMPORTANT AVANT LA LECTURE :

Pour des raisons évidentes (pédophilie si nous ne changeons pas l'âge de Remus ou de Hermione), nous sommes en 1980, l'année de naissance de Harry, et Hermione a passé sa scolarité en étant une amie proche de Lily, puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux nées-moldues à Gryffondor, et qu'elles sont toutes les deux très intelligentes et avec des caractères proches.

oOoOo

Le soleil tapait fort, et la chaleur était écrasante. Le Royaume-Uni n'était pas censé être un pays plus frais que la France ? pensa-t-elle en poussant le petit portail en bois. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit panier en osier où elle avait entreposé tout un tas de petits cadeaux, recouverts par un tissu rouge et or. Aujourd'hui, elle rencontrait enfin son neveu. Enfin, neveu par amitié. Sa meilleure amie avait accouché quelques jours auparavant, mais étant en déplacement pour le Ministère dans le sud de la France, elle n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Elle frappa à la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, une jolie rousse lui ouvrit, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

\- Hermione ! Te voilà enfin !

Lily la serra dans ses bras, l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

\- Comment c'était alors Nice ? Tu as pu profiter un peu de la plage ?

Hermione était souvent venue rendre visite à la rouquine depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à James, et leur maison avait toujours été propre et rangée. Mais à présent, elle pouvait voir des biberons, des bavoirs et tout objet nécessaire à un bébé un peu partout.

\- C'est très touristique, surtout en cette saison, et j'ai cru que je ne survivrais jamais s'il n'existait pas un quartier sorcier beaucoup moins attractif. Il y avait un monde fou partout dès que j'étais dans le Nice moldu !

Lily lui servit un verre de citronnade, et elles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon.

\- Mais j'ai pu négocier avec les fonctionnaires français, donc tout est réglé. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de mon voyage d'affaires ! Comment va mon cher petit neveu ?

Son ton était devenu soudainement très enthousiaste, et elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Harry est un amour, soupira Lily, un sourire nais sur le visage. Il a déjà les boucles indomptables de son père, même si ce sont encore des cheveux de bébé. Il fait sa sieste là, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. J'ai convaincu James de me laisser quartier libre quelques temps pour que je puisse te le présenter comme il se doit.

Les deux amies se sourirent, et enchaînèrent sur des bavardages légers, heureuses de se retrouver. Depuis la fin de leurs études trois ans plus tôt, Hermione avait été embauchée au Ministère, tandis que Lily s'était mise à la peinture chez elle, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et elles se voyaient moins souvent seules, le mari de la rouquine étant fréquemment dans les parages. Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal avec lui et sa bande de maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, sauf avec Remus Lupin, qui était le plus sérieux des quatre amis. Durant leur scolarité, ils avaient souvent fait des travaux de groupe avec lui, si bien qu'ils étaient rapidement devenus proches. Elle avait vu Lily tomber petit à petit amoureuse de James Potter, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, et inconsciemment, Hermione avait fait de même avec Remus. Mais la sorcier avait bien senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange du jeune homme de temps en temps. Si bien qu'ils s'étaient séparés, au grand dam de James et Lily.

A présent qu'ils étaient mariés, les relations entre Hermione et James étaient cordiales, presque amicale lorsqu'il était seul avec Lily et non en compagnie de Sirius -qu'Hermione détestait au plus haut point.

Soudain, une petite sonnette retentit, alertant Lily qui se redressa avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Notre petit chéri s'est réveillé !

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, Lily guidant Hermione vers la chambre du bébé qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu totalement aménagée. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et d'un coup de baguette, la jeune maman alluma quelques bougies pour habituer doucement son fils à la lumière.

\- On a fait un gros dodo mon bébé, minauda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'approchant du landau. Regarde qui est là pour te voir.

Harry au creux de ses bras, le visage tourné vers lui, elle se rapprocha de son amie pour le lui présenter, tout en le berçant avec amour.

Hermione était toute attendrie devant tant de mignonnerie et de douceur, et elle ne pouvait contrôler le sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres. Lily n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit que son fils avait déjà les boucles indomptables de son père. Le petit avait en effet des boucles de bébé assez impressionnantes pour son âge. Il baillait en bougeant ses petites mains encore fermées, puis fixait sa mère de ses yeux verts.

\- Harry chéri, je te présente Hermione, ta marraine.

La brune se stoppa, troublée par les paroles de son amie.

\- Marraine...? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Elle va prendre soin de toi, et elle t'apprendra encore plus de sorts que maman, tu verras.

\- Lily, tu... vous m'avez choisie comme marraine ?

La rouquine releva finalement son visage vers elle en souriant.

\- Oui, tu étais toute destinée pour ce rôle. Ma meilleure amie, intelligente, douce, dévouée, loyale... Comment ne pas te désigner pour être un pilier dans sa vie ?

Toute émue qu'elle était, Hermione ne put rien dire, se contentant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras en lui souriant, les larmes aux yeux de bonheur.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux, Lily ayant repris son fils pour l'allaiter dans le canapé.

\- Et qui est le parrain ? osa demander la brune.

La rouquine grimaça sans la regarder.

\- J'ai pu négocier que tu sois la marraine seulement si Sirius était le parrain. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il est tellement gaga avec Harry que c'est difficile de regretter ce choix. Tu le verrais, il a radicalement changé depuis sa mission en Irlande.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber contre le dossier. J'espère juste qu'il se montrera poli avec moi.

\- Oh il a intérêt, crois-moi. Et on en a longuement parlé, il regrette un peu son comportement à Poudlard, même s'il admet s'être bien amusé. Il aurait simplement préféré que nous soyons amies avec eux. Il ne t'a jamais détesté tu sais.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il montrait.

\- Oh, je pense surtout que c'était un jeu pour lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione changea de sujet, peu désireuse de parler encore de Black.

La discussion dura de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en heures, et lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, James revint accompagné, claironnant dans toute la maisonnée qu'il voulait voir son fils adoré. Lily gloussa en le lui apportant, et Hermione resta en retrait, frustrée de voir les Maraudeurs arriver et lui gâcher sa journée.

\- Sirius n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna la jeune maman en saluant Peter et Remus, que la brune ne pouvait pas voir d'où elle était.

\- Non, Dumbledore l'a envoyé en mission avec les Londubat et Emmeline Vance, il devrait rentrer dans deux jours.

James se débarrassa de ses affaires, et salua poliment Hermione qui s'était avancée. Derrière lui, elle vit Pettigrow lui faire timidement un signe de tête et s'éloigner vers la cuisine, puis Remus. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, au mariage de James et Lily. Il avait gagné quelques cicatrices sur le visage, ses vêtements étaient abîmés, et son visage exprimait une fatigue non dissimulée. Hermione eut un froncement de sourcils imperceptible et le salua plus chaleureusement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait longtemps été en colère contre lui et ses cachotteries, mais le temps était passé et avait fait son travail, si bien qu'elle revoyait à présent en lui un simple camarade de classe.

James se lança dans la confection d'un gratin, étonnant Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais vu aux fourneaux, et les quatre autres sorciers retournèrent vers le salon où Lily servait un petit apéritif. Hermione lançait encore quelques regards vers la cuisine, se demandant depuis quand le mari de son amie était devenu cuisinier.

\- Lily avait besoin d'aide sur la fin de sa grossesse, entendit-elle sur sa gauche, la faisant sursauter. Il s'est mis à cuisiner d'abord pour l'aider, et il s'est ensuite découvert une passion qu'on n'aurait jamais deviné.

Remus la regardait avec ses yeux bleus, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers elle, mais avec une douce intelligence. Il semblait avoir vieilli, marqué par la guerre et les événements de la vie.

\- Ce... c'est une bonne chose.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de prendre deux verres, en tendant un à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Il paraît que tu étais en voyage d'affaires, d'après James.

\- Oh, oui. James t'en a parlé ?

La sorcière était particulièrement étonnée que les Maraudeurs parlent d'elle, surtout pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Tu es la marraine de Harry après tout, tu fais aussi bien partie de la famille que nous tous.

Plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de lui raconter son périple en France pour le Département de la Justice magique, et de lui demander à lui aussi de ses nouvelles. L'ancien Gryffondor enchaînait les petits boulots, sans qu'il n'en explique la raison, et Hermione avait sa petite idée du pourquoi il prenait des emplois pour lesquels il était de toute évidence sur-qualifié. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps en mission pour l'Ordre, et Hermione se surprit à ne jamais avoir croisé les Maraudeurs lorsqu'elle avait le temps d'aller aux réunions.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient passés à table tant elle était absorbée par leur discussion qui avait déviée sur tout un tas de sujets que la jeune sorcière trouvait passionnants. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer à quel point Remus était intelligent et plein de ressources ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque le dessert se termina qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas adressé un mot à Lily du repas. Aussitôt, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et elle tourna un regard vers la rouquine qui bavardait joyeusement avec James et Peter, débarrassant la table d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione se joignit à elle, lançant un sort pour que la vaisselle se lave d'elle-même, puis se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Il va falloir que je rentre, je suis désolée de ne pas rester plus tard, mais je reprends tôt demain au Ministère, et...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, de ce que j'ai vu tu as passé une bonne soirée, taquina Lily avec un clin d'oeil, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et que tu aies vu ton filleul aussi !

\- C'est un adorable bébé Lily, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais félicitations. J'espère qu'il grandira loin de cette guerre et avec plein de bonheur.

La rouquine lui sourit, et l'entraîna vers la sortie, où James venait de saluer Peter, qui transplana rapidement, et où Remus rassemblait ses maigres affaires.

\- Oh tu t'en vas aussi ? s'étonna Hermione, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

Evidemment qu'il allait partir, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et le jeune homme n'allait pas crécher chez le jeune couple.

\- Oui, j'ai des choses à faire demain, il vaudrait mieux que je sois en forme.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et attrapa son sac, pendant que James et Remus échangeaient encore quelques mots.

\- C'était vraiment agréable de te revoir Lily, et de rencontrer ton fils, il est tellement adorable. Et encore merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour être sa marraine, je suis vraiment touchée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu feras une marraine formidable Hermione, lui répondit chaleureusement la jeune mère en l'enlaçant. Et de toutes façons, c'était toi ou personne.

Les deux amies rirent en échangeant un regard complice, avant que la brune ne salue les deux hommes et transplane chez elle.

oOoOo

Une petite semaine avait passé depuis son repas chez les Potter, et Hermione avait songé plusieurs fois à ses discussions avec Remus. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Bien sûr, il avait pris en maturité et en assurance. Mais il semblait toujours cacher quelque chose, et la jeune femme voulait absolument savoir ce qui avait conduit à la fin de leur relation.

Elle soupira, et posa le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer sur la pile au coin de son bureau. Il était midi, et elle avait besoin de faire une pause, son estomac criant famine. Saluant ses collègues d'un bref signe de la main, la sorcière sortit du Ministère et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour passer sur le Chemin de traverse.

Entre midi et quatorze heures, les rues de Londres étaient pleines de moldus eux aussi en pause repas, et Hermione eut du mal à se glisser dans la ruelle de la taverne. Elle avait même hésité à manger dans un bistrot moldu, mais finalement, elle préférait être en lieu sûr pour pouvoir ouvrir la Gazette du sorcier sans que les images animés n'attirent l'attention sur elle.

Avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, la jeune femme se retourna pour vérifier qu'aucun moldu ne la suivait ou ne la regardait entrer, et alors qu'elle allait se saisir de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle se la prit en pleine poire, comme disait si bien sa mère.

\- Outch...

\- Hermione ! Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, je...

\- Remus ?

La sorcière se frottait encore le front et le nez, quelque peu sonnée.

\- Je m'excuse vraiment, je sortais et il n'y a pas de...

\- C'est bon ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle en posa sa main sur son bras, je vais juste être un peu sonnée pendant quelques minutes, rien de grave. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai eu mon rendez-vous au Ministère ce matin, et je devais manger avec Peter mais il m'a encore posé un boursoufflet, j'allais rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh.

Il y eut un silence gêné durant lequel aucun des deux ne sut quoi répondre, et finalement, Remus se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans une attitude mal à l'aise.

\- Bon, eh bien, à une prochaine fois je suppose ? On devrait se recroiser chez James et Lily je pense.

\- Oui oui sans doute... A bient... Remus, tu déjeunerais avec moi ce midi ?

\- Je... Oui bien sûr.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune homme se poussa pour la laisser entrer au Chaudron Baveur, où ils s'installèrent pour manger.

S'il était particulièrement surpris de la proposition d'Hermione, il en était aussi tout autant ravi. Le repas passa à une vitesse fulgurante avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de retourner travailler, mais ils convinrent de correspondre par hiboux, les sujets de discussions étant beaucoup trop intéressants et nombreux pour un seul repas.

Ce fut au long de leurs longues missives qu'ils décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble régulièrement les midis, Remus ayant été accepté comme archiviste dans le département des transports magiques. Cette routine dura un mois, avant que le jeune homme n'annonce à Hermione qu'il devait changer de travail. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne restait pas dans un poste sûr au Ministère. Mais l'ancien Gryffondor était resté assez évasif, et avait semblé mal à l'aise.

A partir de ce moment-là, ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient moins d'occasions de se voir, mais correspondaient environ deux fois par semaine par hibou, poursuivant leurs longs échanges. Hermione passait chaque weekend voir son filleul, croisant de temps en temps Sirius qu'elle ignorait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il avait effectivement changé, comme lui avait dit Lily, mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de toutes les moqueries qu'elle avait reçues de sa part. Quelques fois, elle croisait Remus et Peter, et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Lupin et elle se retrouvaient plongés dans des discussions interminables. Leurs amis, eux, l'avaient bien remarqués, et Lily avait même lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus à son mari, qui lui avait répondu par un clin d'oeil.

C'est pour cette raison qu'au courant du mois d'octobre, Hermione reçut un courrier venant de sa meilleure amie.

"Ma chère Hermione,

Serais-tu libre ce weekend à partir de 17h30 vendredi ? J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Harry, James et moi partons en weekend en amoureux, nous en avons bien besoin avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Rassure-toi, nous partons à l'étranger pour éviter de croiser le chemin de quelques mangemorts. On va en Italie, goûter leurs fameuses pizzas, glaces et découvrir les paysages méditerranéens. Bref, je te raconterai tout à notre retour, mais il faudrait que tu sois disponible du vendredi soir au dimanche soir lorsque nous rentrerons. Je sais que tu as aussi beaucoup de travail avec l'Ordre et le Ministère, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de te seconder aussi, pour que tu puisses aussi travailler un peu.

Réponds-moi vite !

Je t'embrasse (et Harry te fait une papouille pleine de bave),

Lily"

Hermione rit à la fin de la lettre, et s'empressa de répondre positivement à la rouquine. Evidemment qu'elle acceptait de garder son filleul ! A un peu plus de deux mois, le bébé était adorable, et la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lily demandait à une autre personne de venir la seconder, sans doute une inquiétude de jeune maman. Elle haussa les épaules, et commença à préparer sa valise, malgré que le weekend ne soit que dans trois jours.

oOoOo

Vendredi soir arriva assez rapidement, et la sorcière se pressa pour quitter le Ministère à l'heure. Elle avait miniaturisé sa valise qui était restée dans son sac à main toute la journée, et Hermione n'avait donc pas besoin de passer par son appartement. Elle transplana directement dans une petite ruelle de Godric's Hollow, et marcha d'un pas joyeux vers la maison des Potter. Le portail était ouvert, et elle n'eut qu'à frapper à la porte pour que Lily vienne lui ouvrir, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage et un bébé dans les bras.

\- Hermione ! Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude !

Les deux amies s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, avant que Lily ne pose son fils dans on landau.

\- James est en train de finir nos valises, on ne va pas traîner. Mais le repas de ce soir est prêt, tu n'auras qu'à le faire réchauffer au four quelques minutes. J'ai préparé aussi les trois prochains biberons de Harry, et une notice pour les suivants.

La rouquine naviguait de pièce en pièce, expliquant à sa meilleure amie comment bien s'occuper de son filleul. James les rejoignit, une valise à la main et un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

\- Salut Hermione ! Merci de venir ce weekend. On sait que tu as beaucoup de boulot en ce moment au Ministère, mais on ne savait pas qui appeler d'autre. Même si je les aime beaucoup, Sirius et Peter ne seraient pas capables de s'occuper d'un bébé de quelques mois, donc nous avons pensé à...

\- Oui oui je lui ai déjà dit, coupa sa femme en balayant l'air de sa main. On y va mon amour ?

Surpris, James haussa les épaules et salua Hermione en passant la porte.

\- La personne qui doit venir t'aider pour que tu puisses travailler arrivera pour dîner. Tu as notre chambre à James et moi, j'ai changé les draps ce matin, et il aura la chambre d'amis en face.

Lily embrassa une dernière fois son fils, puis rejoignit son mari à l'extérieur.

\- Merci encore Hermione, à dimanche !

Et ils transplanèrent.

La jeune femme secoua sa tête, un peu sonnée par l'excitation de la rouquine., mais sourit en se dirigeant vers Harry. Le bébé ne s'était pas rendu compte du départ de ses parents, et secouait son doudou dans tous les sens. Attendrie, Hermione le regarda quelques minutes, avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'éveiller un peu à ses sens.

oOoOo

L'heure du repas arrivant assez vite, Harry commença à pleurer. La sorcière se précipita alors pour lui donner le biberon, lui fredonnant une comptine pendant qu'il le buvait. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte, ni que la personne était entrée après avoir répété son geste plusieurs fois. C'est pour cela qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle releva la tête, apercevant Remus, appuyé contre l'entrée de la cuisine, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à lui avec un sourire tendre.

\- Remus ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il y a pas longtemps, Harry avait déjà avalé la quasi totalité de son biberon.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers le bébé en souriant.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas faire son rot ?

Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il était important que les bébés rotent après un repas, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Elle se mit alors à bafouiller en rougissant, alors que Remus s'approchait doucement pour prendre Harry, et le tenir correctement. La jeune femme le laissa faire, son filleul rotant au bout de quelques instants. Son ancien camarade de classe était si doux avec lui qu'elle était restée figée, admirant à son tour toute la tendresse qu'il portait au nourrisson.

\- Tu veux le reprendre ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et sourit.

\- Non, tu peux le garder, il semble bien avec toi. Je l'ai eu pendant une grosse heure déjà. Mais Lily m'a recommandé de le coucher avant qu'on ne mange.

Souriant à son tour Remus la suivit à l'étage pour qu'ils couchent ensemble le petit Harry, et les deux sorciers redescendirent manger ensuite.

Ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tous les deux, cette occasion ne s'étant pas présentée depuis longtemps. La soirée passa tranquillement, les deux jeunes gens se perdant encore une fois dans des discussions sans fins. Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé du salon, à la fois face à face et côte à côte. La cheminée flambait devant eux, éclairant leurs visage d'une lumière chaude, rappelant l'ambiance de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'ils aimaient tant. Finalement, ils s'endormirent à même le canapé, la tête d'Hermione reposant sur l'épaule du sorcier.

oOoOo

Ce fut une douce caresse sur sa joue qui la réveilla. Malgré le torticolis qui menaçait, elle avait plutôt bien dormi, et elle s'étira, se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui lui servait d'oreiller. Réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva d'un coup, parfaitement réveillée.

\- Remus ! Je, tu... Je suis désolée.

Les joues rouges de gêne, elle évita son regard, préférant fixer le sol à ses pieds.

\- Désolée de quoi ?

Sa voix était encore rauque de la nuit, et cela la troubla plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Hermione releva finalement ses yeux vers ses iris bleues. Il semblait lui aussi mal à l'aise, mais il avait eu ce besoin de la rassurer en la voyant si gênée. Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà endormis ensemble quelques fois dans la salle commune.

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux, et la jeune femme fut forcée d'avouer que malgré ses cernes et ses cicatrices, il était toujours adorablement séduisant.

La petite mélodie retentit, informant ainsi que Harry s'était réveillée, et ils reprirent leurs esprits dans un silence gêné. Hermione monta rapidement à l'étage chercher son filleul, qu'elle prit le temps de changer avant de redescendre pour lui donner le biberon que Remus avait préparé. Elle lui confia le bébé, et fut soudainement prise d'une vision, où ils seraient chez eux, avec leur propre enfant.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Pourtant, l'image tendre du sorcier donnant le biberon à Harry était si pure qu'elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Elle qui pensait avoir réussi à passer à autre chose après toutes ses années, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais cesser d'aimer l'ancien Gryffondor.

Ce dernier releva la tête, se sentant observé, et lui sourit doucement.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. Je repensais juste à certaines choses.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de travailler hier, James et Lily m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je sois là pour te seconder. Tu veux que je m'occupe de Harry jusqu'à midi ?

Surprise, et ayant totalement oublié ses dossiers du Ministère, elle bégaya avant de se réfugier dans ses papiers sur la table à manger.

oOoOo

La matinée passa plutôt vite, et ils mangèrent tranquillement après avoir donné un nouveau biberon à Harry et l'avoir remis dans son landau pour la sieste. A présent, ils sirotaient un thé devant la cheminée, et Hermione cherchait un moyen d'aborder son sujet sans brusquer Remus. Mais ce dernier n'était pas idiot, et voyait bien que la brune cherchait à lui poser une question.

\- Sois franche Hermione. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand on tourne autour du pot.

Son ton, malgré tout, était doux, et la jeune femme soupira en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Je... Je repensais à ce que nous avons vécu à Poudlard. A la fin de notre relation. Nous aurions pu continuer, et... Je sais que tu caches toujours quelque chose. Tu changes d'emploi tout les mois.

\- Hermione...

\- Non, Remus. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, et dehors, il y a une guerre. J'estime être en droit de connaître ce qui a causé notre rupture, et de juger si elle était nécessaire ou non.

Le jeune homme soupira en se laissant tomber contre le dossier. Le silence commençait à s'installer, sans qu'il ne réponde, agaçant Hermione.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai réfléchis. A toutes les solutions qui s'offraien à moi. J'ai pensé que tu pouvais voir une autre personne, mais en te connaissant, jamais tu aurais pu ne serais-ce que penser à l'idée de le faire. Et tu semblais épuisé une fois par mois. A présent, tu changes d'emploi aussi tous les mois.

Remus semblait être aussi tendu qu'un arc de centaure, fixant la brune sans sourciller, le visage pâle.

\- Il n'y avait pas trente-six réponses.

Hermione se radoucit, et se pencha vers le sorcier, attrapant doucement ses mains.

\- Tu es un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

Brusquement, il arracha ses mains des siennes et se leva.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, je n'ai pas besoin de te confirmer.

Son ton était sec, blessant la jeune femme.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? s'écria-t-elle soudainement, se levant à son tour. Tu crois sérieusement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?!

Remus se retourna vers elle, le visage crispé par la colère et la douleur. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus orageux, menaçants.

\- Je suis un monstre, Hermione ! Comment crois-tu que tu aurais réagi à l'époque ?

\- Exactement comme aujourd'hui !

\- Ah oui ? Regarde, on se hurle dessus !

\- Mais parce que je t'aime, idiot !

L'ancien Gryffondor s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais l'aveu le coupa dans son élan, si bien qu'il resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu... quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, s'adoucit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, Remus. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es un homme tendre, intelligent, courageux.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Le loup ne se montre qu'une nuit par mois. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais ce n'est pas toi.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi. Je risquerai de te blesser à chaque pleine lune, et je refuse d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Doucement, Hermione s'approcha, et elle posa une main tendre sur la joue de Remus, le forçant à la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et n'aimantèrent. Inconsciemment, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, si bien qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa peau. Son cœur battait si fort, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait été si proche de lui, et ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes, répondant à l'appel.

Il lui avait manqué. Ses lèvres lui avait manqué, ses lèvres douces et fines. Ses mains lui avaient manqué, ses mains qui s'accrochaient à sa taille pour la serrer plus proche de lui. Son odeur lui avait manqué, son odeur à la fois douce et forte.

Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, se mélangeant, s'accordant, pendant que leurs mains ne cherchaient qu'à les faire se rapprocher davantage.

\- Hermione...

La voix de Remus était devenue rauque, et il posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux pour prolonger cet instant.

\- On ne peut pas...

Hermione sourit, et caressa à nouveau sa joue dans un geste à la fois tendre et rassurant.

\- Bien sûr que si, on peut. Mais pas ici.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, on...

\- Tu dors chez moi dimanche ?

S'avouant vaincu, Remus rit doucement, et cala la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule en la serrant davantage contre son cœur.

\- Seulement dimanche ?

oOoOoOoOo

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur les Maraudeurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous aimez ?

J'ai vraiment galéré sur la fin par contre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop /


End file.
